The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Corydalis, of the family Papaveraceae, known by the cultivar name, ‘Canary Feathers’. This plant originated from planned cross between Corydalis moorcroftiana, as the seed parent, and Corydalis wilsonii, as the pollen parent. The selection ‘Canary Feathers’ was made for its blue green foliage, vigor, and multiple repeat blooming stems. This combination of traits is unique in Corydalis. 
This plant is characterized by:                1. Soft, feathery blue green foliage,        2. Large, yellow, tubular flowers,        3. Repeat blooming,        4. Vigor.        
The new variety has been reproduced only by asexual propagation. Each of the progeny exhibits identical characteristics to the original plant. Asexual propagation by micropropagation as done in Canby, Oreg., shows that the foregoing characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations. The present invention has not been evaluated under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary with variations in environment without a change in the genotype of the plant.